The Sun And The Moon
by WhiteWolf99
Summary: Amaterasu's job as a sun goddess will never end. After Yami's defeat, a new darkness arise, threatening to rule Nippon. Once again, she will embark on journey, where she will also discover the true meaning of friendship and love along the way. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I only own the story and a few OC here
1. Heavenly Celetial Plain

**I know, I know, I shouldn't write a new story when I'm WRITING one. But what do I have to say? I'm stuck on ideas ._. Anyways, first things first. I'm totally inexperienced at writing and also bad at english, so I'll certainly make mistakes on the way, wether it's grammar/spelling, past-present-future tense, odd writing way, short and/or even repetative phrase, OOC-totally, names errors, ooooor crappy story. Please point out if you see any of those to help me become a better author, I'm totally open to criticsm :D and last but not least... Please leave me REVIEWS.**

**Ps.: In here Waka could understand Ammy, and if you see a Ammy's dialogue, it's bark, howl, yelp, growl, snarl, ect, not speech. But if she speaks to another divine being (example, Brush Gods) than, yes. It's speech.**

"..."** For Normal Dialogues (In Ammy's case it's barking and stuffs I said above)**

**"..." For Telephatical Dialogues**

'...' **For Thoughts**

Amaterasu lay down on a patch of grass somewhere in the Celestial Plain. The soft gust of wind brushed her pure snow-white fur. It feels relaxing. She couldn't help to lowered her head and closed her eyes, ears perked down and drifted into her thoughts.

A 100 years was a long time, and even though she couldn't believe it, she slept through all those years. Nippon had became chaos since her departure. Curse befell all over the lands, turning the blue horizon into a black one and it's polluted with darkness, Demons terrorized, people turning into stones, and Orochi, the 8-headed serpent, is free, thanks to Susano who released his seal. And when she had defeated the snake, troubles still exist, let's say those "troubles" are: Blight, Ninetails, Lechku & Nechku, and Orochi (again... The True one). But the most troublesome is Yami.

Yami. Yami. Yami. That name sent a chill down the wolf's spine. The fight with the Ruler of Darkness was exhausting, as he took all her brush techniques, due to the Day Of Darkness, that is, where gods is weaken and evil being got stronger. She didn't believe she could claim victory at that moment. She was weak, vulnerable, ready to die.

Amaterasu winced at those thoughts.

And then she remembered when a figure stood in her place as Yami strikes, leaving him flying, disappearing into the dark abyss. The Prophet, he had saved her. That's when it struck her. The feeling of taking revenge overcame her, taking revenge to what happened to Nippon, to the peoples, to him, Ushiwaka. The Sun Goddess' loudest snarl can be heard that day.

She battled Yami ferociously, repeatedly attack and attack without mercy or knowing fear, she doesn't even feel the tireness in her body that screamed to her. And with that, Yami is defeated. Thankfully enough, the prophet reappeared. (Golly, he's invicible)

As the darkness vanished, Nippon is finally in peace again. But somewhere in her heart, she still felt the darkness isn't completely gone. And it's growing stronger each day, each hour, each second.

Amaterasu brushed those thoughts off and positioned her body to find a comfortable spot.

"Trouble-sleeping, _Ma Chérie_?"

A voice came behind her, startled her a bit. Waka, with his new-made headdress, floated besides her for a moment and then joined her.

She tilt her head to face him, giving him an 'I have slept for a decade, I don't need anymore sleep.' glare, and lowered her head again.

Waka studied her face for a moment. She looked rather distracted.

"You seemed troubled. Mind telling _moi_?"

Amaterasu exhaled and gave him a small muffled bark.

"Akh, _non, non, non_. Don't try tell _moi_ it's nothing, or I will bug you off until you spill the beans."

Another muffled bark, this time louder.

Waka shook his head in a kind of a playful way. That has always been his traits, even in a serious situation, he's always taking things in playful and light-hearted manner.

"If it is taken that way..." He picked his flute and twirled it. "Still care to listen _moi_ play?"

The wolf wagged her brush-like tail, meaning a "yes".

Waka took a deep breath and started blowing his golden flute gently. His finger swiftly hopped here and there on the flute, cover and uncovering the holes of the wooden instrument.

Amaterasu could swear she saw music notes as smooth as the calmest river came out of the flute. The notes seemed to playfully skipped around and danced when the wind carries it away.

Marvelous. She couldn't describe the beauty of it in words, or at least bark.

This reminded her of Issun. Those memories, of when they travel Nippon, and when they fought together. She misses Issun's rude and pervert-y manners, and his bravery and loyalty as a true friend, that saved her life. And his devotion to his work of being Celestial Envoy or never leaving the wolf behind, he never forgot or left any of those. Ever.

Amaterasu howled out of deep sadness and loneliness (of the Poncle). The prophet, however, noticed that there is a great sorrow in the wolf's singing. He put down his flute and faced the white beast eye-leveled. Her soft amber eyes gazed right towards his own sea blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with water as sorrowful as a mermaid's tears, and they are about to broke at any time. One tear managed to escaped her eyes, though. The sun's ray reflected by the tear, making it glow bright.

There's nothing he could do beside comfort his goddess friend right now, for he hated when she wailed.

"Don't you worry, _Ma Chérie_. Someday we will meet our little bouncing friend again. And I will make sure of that."

Amaterasu smiled at the boy's effort to cheer her up, but seeing Issun again? Question is, when? Or even worse, could she? This made her heart aches even more.

"_Non_? How about a race to the sacred Konohana Tree, then?"

The canine shook her head left and right lethargically.

"Sorry, _madamme_, but I don't take a 'no' as an answer right now."

He put down his flute and then he crouched down and rested his palm on the green healthy grass, making a starting position.

"Three..."

Amaterasu stood up did the same thing. Her tail swished back and forth in eager of winning.

"Two..."

The two crouched even lower without taking off their gaze off the plains in front of them.

"On- hey!"

Without any warning or letting the blond finished his counting, the wolf darted off in matter of seconds, leaving trails of grass behind her footsteps.

"Absolute no fair! You've had a head-start!" She could heard Waka's cried from behind, chuckling as he did.

"Keep yapping and you'll lose pretty soon, fruitcake! Less talk, do more!" Amaterasu barked out in a mocking way. That wolf can be puppy-ish at most of the times.

The soft breeze of the air brushed her pointy ears and fur as she kept dashing, getting faster and faster as time goes by. The grass trail changed into beautiful wild flower tail as she gained her highest speed.

As she sped trough, a strong gust of wind followed by its howl greeted her. Amaterasu could her the sound of hooves pounding next to her. As she turned to look, a white divine horse with crimson markings much like her is galloping, the wind faithfully stood by his side. One green battle fan resides on his back.

"Greetings, Mother Amaterasu." The horse neighed with a bow of his head while running.

"Ah, Kazegami. Hello to you as well." The wolf barked in reply.

"I am asuming that you are having another race with Ushiwaka, yes?"

The wolf nodded to him with a smile. The force of the cool air forced her tongue to lolled out of her mouth like when a dog does when they stuck their head out of a car's window. What? Even a goddess can have fun sometimes. The horse gave her a short chuckle of amusement.

"He should have know better, for no creature could ever possibly overcome your great speed, not even I, Kazegami, the god of wind."

Ah, yes, she remembered that time. When she and Issun finished Kazegami's constellation. The horse tried to run away, but no, he didn't succeed as Amaterasu caught up with him as easily as it can be.

The wolf laughed weakly at those memories she had.

"Farewell, Mother Amaterasu! May the divine wind always be with you!"

And with that, Kazegami changed his track and went sideways, disappearing in a blink of eye.

Amaterasu has been running for a little while now and thus almost reached her destination, but she completely forgot the purpose of her doing it. The furry pooch turned her head to her back in order to search a particular boy with winged headdress.

She could find none. Did he gave up on the way for being too tired to keep up with her? Or did he snapped one of his geta's* tooth again?

'Haha. Looks like I'm winning.'

Her lips tugged into a small grin. Before she even knew it, she was already under cover of a full grown Konohana Tree's shade. Again, she looked for sign of her competitor.

'Still no sign of him. Heh heh. That means I-'

She didn't get the chance to finish her thought as a flash of pink bumped into her and forced her to stumbled back painfully, ear-pitching yelp escaped her throat as it did.

"Ouch."

"_Pardonnez-moi, Mlle Loup_. It seems my teleporting skill is a bit out of control."

"Teleport? You teleported? Pfft. Cheater." Amaterasu threw her face away.

"Well, you won any way. Again." Waka crossed his arm and sighed in defeat.

"Yep, that's right. No one could beat the great Amaterasu! Especially a fruitcake like you." The wolf bragged herself plus teased the phropet in a funny way. Ever seen a Poodle in a fashion show? That's how smug Amaterasu is at this moment.

Waka broke into a laugh, and the wolf followed soon after. Their laugh roared throughout the plains.

Out of the sudden, the blond abruptly stopped laughing and his eyes widened in shock. His vision is now getting blur, all the images in front of him vanished and soon replaced by another different one. He instantly knew what this means.

Visions. Phropecy of the future that will happen either sooner or later.

He snapped out of his trance and his vision returned to normal once his hand felt something. Amaterasu is nudging him furiously, a concern was clearly visible in her eyes.

"Hellooo? Celestial Plain to Waka. You still there?"

The vision. Once it registered to his brain fully, a gasp quickly escaped him. He flied off instantly, saluting Amaterasu as he took off.

"Please excuse me, _Ma Chérie._"

The wolf quitely sat there in confuse, watching the departure of a certain man from Moon Tribe, and started to think over what had she said the whole time to him.

**OOC? Yes, I know. The way Waka or other Brush Gods talk in the game is hard man ._. And I kinda make Ammy's personlity somewhat like juvenile or puppies here.**

***: Look at Waka's sandals, in case you haven't know it's called Geta Sandals or Stilettos. It would've been funny if the tooth's broke, just imagine it :p**

**Translation**

**Moi: Me**

**Non: No**

**Ma Chérie: My Love/My Darling**

**Pardonnez-moi: Pardon me**

**Mlle Loup: Miss Wolf**

**Please leave a Review, and thx 4 reading! x_x**


	2. News Of The Darkness

**I'm baaaack! with another crappy chapter! Note that I'm very short on phrase and may use the same word again and again.**

Never ending pink flower petals showered down randomly, one of them landed on Amaterasu's black nose, triggered her to sneeze. Her mind is off somewhere again. Why did Waka just scooted off like that? And a look of grief is evident in his eyes. That would be the third time this week. Did she say something that hurts his feeling?

Lately, pondering has been her hobby rather than sleeping. She doesn't know why. The thought of Waka in her brain somehow made her feel uneasy, so she quickly changed the subject.

Twice during her travel through Nippon, she felt something odd. It all started when she fought Orochi. As a finishing attack, she Power Slashed all of Orochi's head but the Fire one with a lil' help from ol' pops, Susano. When she did, she could felt another presence of a celestial brush, but only... Weaker, smaller, and a bit faint. She had ignored it for the time being. But it happened again, this time with True Orochi 100 years in the past. If her nose was not lying, she could also detect a scent similar like hers. The exact same scent, in fact. There's no way that was just a coincidence, right? Her mind had been racing for the next days after that. She tried to find the answer but came up with nothing, and with an addition of a painful head ache.

And there's also one more thing... Even though she is Shiranui now, wielding a Solar Flare Reflector rather than Divine Retribution, exudes long, pure white mane of flowing energy, and has a more pronounced markings... She still feels that she has not regain her full power yet.

All these thinking and pondering stuff made another way for a migraine to get in her head. She couldn't find even the slightest bit of clue. She haven't told anybody about her problem, though. Maybe if she did she will get her problem solved. Yeah, that's what she's gonna do. But who? Yumigami? Ah, no. She remembered the last time the last encounter that rabbit. Late just a second and she would be a flatten wolf mochi. Gekigami? Yeah, her white fur might as well turn black for getting electricified by that grumpy feline. Don't even think about talking to Kasugami with her drunken state.

Her brain clicked when she realized who might help her. She trotted towards a statue of Kabegami and barked repeatedly at it.

In a blink of eye, a white cat 'hopped out' of the statue and bowed before Amaterasu, in which she bowed back.

"Why, if it isn't great Mother Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all." Could everybody stop calling her with that?

"Kabegami. I am in need of your help."

"Indeed, how may I possibly assist you, my friend?"

Amaterasu spilled all her thoughts and issues to Kabegami. The white cat listened carefully while licking her front paw, swallowing some fur in the process which caused her to choked and spluttered several times during their conversation.

"I am sorry to say that I have not the knowledge that *cough* you seek. Have you told Ushiwaka about this? Perhaps he would *cough, cough* happen to know something about it. He is a prophet if I am not mistaken *cough*."

Finally, to Kabegami's relieve, she spat out a ball of fur. Amaterasu doesn't seem to be disgusted, though, 'cause her head is again, stuck in the clouds to notice something like that.

"He seemed troubled enough with his so-called-business-that-I-dont-know, to burden his mind any further is the least option. Besides-"

"Care for some fish?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Kabegami handed a plate of Roasted Fish (don't ask) which Amaterasu dug in immediately. Her stomach already growled with hunger, asking for food and just like Issun's saying; 'There's no way you can separate Ammy with foods!'.

"Now, where was I?"

"To burden his mind any further is the least option?"

"Yes, that! Besides, I can sense that's something's wrong with him."

"Such as?"

"Well... I'm not sure. He has been... Avoiding me these days." Amaterasu sighed and hung her head. "I don't know. Maybe I somehow hurt him with my words. I even saw him shivered and there's a hint of hurt in his face the other day. I mean... It's just not like him." Another sigh from her.

"Or. Or perhaps he is just still stressing about the genocide of the Celestials. Who knows, my dear? My suggest is the both of you should have a private talk. Don't blame yourself too hard." Kabegami winked one of her sweet-looking eye. This is the first time she had done that so it wouldn't be too weird for the sun goddess to stare in puzzle.

"Oh, and about your powers... If you feel that you haven't reached your full potential, then go find it. Another adventure of finding it would not hurt."

* * *

**-Flash-**

_Land of Nippon, divided by three different parts; Eastern Nippon, Western Nippon, and the Northern Land. What was a land of beauty and grace, full with colourful floras and variety of faunas, was now no more. _

_The sky was dark as midnight, even though it's day. Cursed zone has once again befell all over the land. But this one is nothing like the last. Anyone or anything that steps in it will lost their precious life. Humans and animals will die immediate, their flesh will rot in seconds by the consuming darkness and left nothing but bones and skeletons. Any flying animals will lost directions and eventually fell from the very sky. Flowers, grass, and trees wilted, no longer could be revived. The fresh water, either from lakes or seas, will be replaced by hazardous purple, bubbling water, killing every life form that lives within. _

_An army of beasts roamed and controlled the land, and not just any beast. Their body is made out of pure darkness, covered by shadow of evil, taking the size and form of a small wolf. Anything that passes their pitch-black eyes will be terminated in an instant. The warm sun doesn't seem to rise upon the sky. Nippon is again, in despair, overrun by overwhelming darkness, needing help._

_**-**_**Flash-**

Waka thought over about the vision that popped in his head earlier while leaning on a tree. It have not happened now, but it will. He have to tell it to Amaterasu as soon as possible.

He shakily get back on two feets and started to walk. Suddenly, a voice behind him made him stop, dead-panned. He slowly rotated his head, only to see a black fox fire-like wisp, floating. He swore he could hear whispers inside his head.

No, wait. It's not his head. It's that wisp. He slowly unsheated Pillowtalk and backed away a few steps. The wisp, however, floated forward, getting closer. Gave him the 'creep'.

The whispers, it's getting louder by the second, like hundreds of people piled in, murmuring altogether at once. And it's started to bring pain to his head. He could hear one of the whisper saying something, though it's not clear, he could make a word out of it:

"Shi-ba-ro-mu-ban-dei-ga-te-ki-mas-wa-sei. An-ka-ku-hi-ro-ka-shi-ba!"

The next thing he knew, all the world around him was enveloped in purple smokes...

And his body limped to the ground in slow motion.

He blacked out.

* * *

"Thank you for all your help, Kabegami."

"It was my pleasure to help the Great Mo-"

*Growl*

"*Gulp* To help you, Amaterasu." The cat chuckled nervously at the wolf's intimidating growl. Ya know, typical cats and dogs.

With a wave of her paw, Amaterasu sprinted forward, aiming for a particular Tao Master. She sniffed the ground to find his scent and followed it. The scent leads to the Konohana Tree, but the prophet wasn't anywhere in sight.

As she sniffed back to continue, she felt the wind shift direction, stirring the branches of the tree and causing some of the cherry petals to come off and begin falling to the ground around her, wind chimes rang trough her ear. A bright blinding light encased by flowery petals and sweet fragrance suddenly bursted in front of her, reaveling someone.

"Okami Amaterasu."

The wolf widened her eyes and pounced towards the wood sprite plus toppled over her, knocking her off the ground. Her tail wagged furiously, black ink splattered everywhere from the force of the tail movement.

"Sakuya! I've missed you!" Amaterasu said while soaked Sakuya's face with slobber from her tongue.

"Honestly, this is not the reaction that I expect from you. But otherwise, I too, have missed you."

Sakuya's delicate hand brushed lovingly through the wolf's furry neck.

"Amaterasu. Nippon is in grave danger. An Ill-fated darkness has once again cast it's evil on the land."

"What? Wha- how?! But, I thought... Yami- I defeated every last repulsive bits of him! How could that be possible?!"

Amaterasu's paw slammed down on the grass, making a hole from the impact's strength. Her lips curled into a snarl, baring her deadly teeth.

"Oh, you did. But the source one came from another evil being. Much stronger and sinister than the Dark Lord himself. Curse Zone has made another apparition through out Nippon. Though it have not touched Kamiki. Yet. However, the curse is nothing like the last. I felt the presence of the darkness marched closer. The nearer it gets, the more of my power shall wane."

Amaterasu sat down, trying to sink it all. Too much. She's getting way too much.

"Amaterasu... Please... Shine your divine light upon the cursed land of man once more. Guide us to tranquility with your heavenly rays. Nippon's fate is now in the grasp of your paws. I wish you the best luck on your journey. And may the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!"

Cherry petals from the Konohana Tree started to shed and encased Sakuya. With one howl of the wind, the Wood Sprite is gone. Amaterasu turned her gaze to the sacred tree. She could felt her heart suddenly stopped.

The tree had darken in colour, the branches are now sick-looking. The grass and flowers near it turned brown and wilted. The tree made a moaning sound, which sounded more like a cry for help.

The sun deity started to paddle through the plains with a sad but angry look in her eyes.

'I have to find Waka. And fast!'

**_Bad story. I wrote this in like, 3am. PLEASE REVIEWS if you have the time. Thank you :D_**


End file.
